Collinsport
| image = | aliases = Collins Port | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Maine | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = Collins family; Bill Malloy; Bob Rooney; Burke Devlin | appearances = Dark Shadows (1966) Dark Shadows (1991) | poi = Blue Whale; Bruno Hess' studio; Collinsport Inn; Collinwood; Dave Woodard's office; Evans' cottage; Rose Cottage; Rumson mansion; Timothy Stokes' cottage | 1st = Dark Shadows: 1 }} Collinsport is a fictional city and the principal setting of the 1966-1971 gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Located in Northeast Maine, Collinsport is a fishing community and nearly everyone who lives in the village is in some way employed by Collins Cannery. Collinsport was founded in the late 17th century by Isaac Collins, the earliest known member of the Collins family line, who established the town's industry as well as an expanding fishing fleet. Isaac's descendents became the most powerful family in Collinsport in the intervening centuries and continued to run the cannery and fishing fleet even as late as the 1970s. In later years, Collinsport also became known as an artists colony, attracting struggling painters and sculptors such as Sam Evans. Points of Interest ; Blue Whale: The Blue Whale is the most popular drinking establishment in Collinsport. Located near the docks, it is frequented by workers and deck hands as well many of the youths growing up in town. ; Bruno Hess' studio: In parallel time, Bruno Hess owned a small, yet opulently furnished studio residence. ; Collins Cannery and Fishing Fleet: The Collins Cannery and Fishing Fleet was the largest corporate enterprise in the town of Collinsport, Maine. It was owned by the wealthy Collins family and its origins date back to the 18th century when the founding members of the family established a shipyard in the coastal community. During the 1960s and 1970s, the was owned and managed by family matriarch Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, though she seldom (if ever) went into the offices itself. The day-to-day operations of the cannery was managed by her brother Roger Collins, while the fishing fleet was managed by Bill Malloy. Rival Burke Devlin tried to compete with the cannery by opening his own business in nearby Logansport, and went on a headhunting expedition to poach Collins employees and convince them to come to work for him. One of the employees of the cannery was Matthew Morgan, who worked as a custodian up until 1948 when he came to work as a caretaker at his employer's estate at Collinwood. Joe Haskell worked as a fisherman for the fleet for many years under the management of Bill Malloy and remained with the company even after Malloy's untimely death in 1966. ; Collinsport court house: The Collinsport court house was where all judicial matters, trials and tribunals were held. It also housed the Collinsport jail. In the year 1840, Quentin Collins was unjustly accused of practicing witchcraft, of which it was believed he was responsible for the murder of a man named Mordecai Grimes. In truth, the murder was committed by Gerard Stiles who was possessed by the ghost of warlock Judah Zachary. An official tribunal led by Judge Vail was held and Quentin chose his own time-displaced cousin, Barnabas Collins, to represent him. The tribunal found Quentin guilty and he was sentenced to be beheaded until the unexpected arrival of his former lover, Joanna Mills, proved his innocence. ; Collinsport Inn: The Collinsport Inn is the only hostel in Collinsport and is located adjacent to the Collinsport rail station. For a brief period of time in 1966, Burke Devlin was living out of a 2nd floor room at the Collinsport Inn. In 1968, Chris Jennings rented a room at the inn. He specifically chose a room with brick walls and bars on the windows in the hopes that it might contain on the nights when he turned into a werewolf. ; Collinsport police station: This is where Sheriff Patterson helps out. After he left the employ of the Collinsport Sheriff's Department, his position was taken up by Sheriff Davenport. Roger Collins was brought here several times for questioning when he was a suspect in the murder of Bill Malloy. Patterson later called Roger in to consult with him about some recent cattle slayings. Dark Shadows: 219 Willie Loomis was brought here for questioning during the time that Maggie Evans went missing for several weeks. When Paul Stoddard reappeared after having been away for 18 years, he was brought to the police station after demonstrating crazy, erratic behavior. Dark Shadows: 917 ; Collinsport public square: The public square was located not far from the Collinsport court house. In 1840, Quentin Collins was sentenced to be beheaded in the square for charges of witchcraft, but was exonerated after the unexpected arrival of his former lover, Joanna Mills, proved his innocence. ; Collinsport train station: The Collinsport train station is located a short distance from the Collinsport Inn. In 1966, Victoria Winters came to Collinsport for the first time on a rail from New York. Another passenger on the train was Burke Devlin, a local man who had only recently returned after having spent five years in prison on a faulty manslaughter charge. When they exited the train station, Vicki greeted Burke and asked him if he knew about the Collins family. Burke cryptically replied, "I know them very, very well". ; Collinwood: Collinwood is the ancestral home of the Collins family. The main house is actually the second residence to be known as Collinwood. Construction of the main house was completed in 1796 and was originally intended as a gift from Jeremiah Collins to his bride, Josette DuPres. After the family moved into the new home, the previous Collinwood became colloquially known as The Old House. ; Cyrus Longworth's laboratory: In the year 1970 in parallel time, scientist Cyrus Longworth invented a chemical formula to separate man's evil nature from his good nature. The experiment had unexpected results, for whenever the "good" Cyrus Longworth drank the formula, he would physically transform into his evil counterpart, John Yaeger. ; Dave Woodard's office: This was where Dave Woodard engaged in his medical practice. It was here that he first treated Willie Loomis after Willie had fallen ill due to an extreme loss of blood wrought by vampire Barnabas Collins. When Maggie Evans suddenly reappeared after having been missing for several weeks, she suffered from acute amnesia and was taken to Doctor Woodard's office. He tried to help Maggie regain her memories, but Julia Hoffman confounded his efforts by hypnotizing Maggie into forgetting everything that had happened to her. Dark Shadows: 219 Dark Shadows: 296 ; Dock Street: Presumably located on or near the Collinsport docks, this was where Joe Haskell lived. Dark Shadows: 654 ; Doctor Lang's laboratory: This was the laboratory of Doctor Eric Lang. It was here that he conducted an experiment to rid Barnabas Collins of the curse of being a vampire. With his assistant Jeff Clark procuring dead bodies for him, Lang constructed a humanoid repository through which he would drain the vampiric energy from Barnabas and transmit it safely into its new housing. Lang's creation, which came to be known as Adam, did not suffer the affliction of vampirism, but was mystically bonded to Barnabas Collins. ; Eagle, The: The Eagle was a tavern that existed in the latter half of the 18th century and early 19th century. It was the precursor to the Blue Whale. ; Eagle Hill: Eagle Hill is one of the many coastal landmarks dotting the border of Collinsport, Maine. Presumably, Eagle Hill is contiguous with that of Widows' Hill, owing to it's relative close proximity to the Great House at Collinwood. Eagle Hill is the site of Eagle Hill Cemetery, which contains the Collins family mausoleum. ; Eagle Hill Cemetery: One of the larger graveyards in Collinsport, Eagle Hill Cemetery is the location of the Collins family mausoleum. Barnabas Collins spent nearly two centuries chained inside a secret room within the anterior of the mausoleum. ; Evans cottage: This was the home of artist Sam Evans and his daughter Maggie. Like many of the homes in the village, the home was a studio for Sam to ply his trade. Following Sam's death, Maggie lived alone in the cottage for quite some time, but eventually relocated to Collinwood. ; Hatter's Cove: Hatter's Cove was located along the Atlantic shore line not far from Widows' Hill. In 1796, Nathan Forbes and Noah Gifford conspired to murder Daniel Collins by bringing him to a boat waiting for them at Hatter's Cove whereupon he would then be taken out to sea and his body dumped into the ocean. Dark Shadows: 454 ; Old House: The Old House refers to the original Collinwood estate located on the same property as the current Collinwood. Built in the late 1600s, the family members relocated to the larger home in 1796. In the modern era, Barnabas Collins became caretaker of the dilapidated ruins of the Old House and has been living there ever since. ; Rose Cottage: Although referred to as a cottage, Rose Cottage was actually an elegant mansion estate owned by the Collins family of Collinsport, Maine and located not far from the Great House of Collinwood in Collinsport, Maine. It was built sometime around the early 19th century and was the home of Flora Collins and her son Desmond around the year 1840. Desmond's fiancé, Leticia Faye as well as a family friend named Gerard Stiles lived at the cottage for some time as well. ; Rumson mansion: Rumson mansion was the estate of Sky Rumson. When he married Angelique Bouchard, she moved in with Sky and lived at the estate for a time. Nicholas Blair became a frequent occupant of the estate during the time that both men were members of the Leviathan cult. ; The Three Bells: The Three Bells was a small inn that existed during the latter half of the 18th century. This was where Reverend Trask lived during the time that he was actively seeking to prove that Victoria Winters was a witch. Barnabas Collins left the body of Maude Browning in Trasks' room. Nathan Forbes visited Trask here to warn him against visiting people at the Old House. Dark Shadows: 442 ; Todds' antique shop: The Todds' antique shop was owned by Philip and Megan Todd and was located in the village district of the town of Collinsport, Maine. The Todds moved to Collinsport and opened up their shop in the winter of 1969. ; Widows' Hill: Widows' Hill is a seaside cliff on the back of the Collinwood estate. It earned its name from a legend about three widows who committed suicide when their husbands failed to return from sea. In 1796, Josette Collins threw herself from the cliff while trying to evade the advances of the vampire Barnabas Collins. In the modern era, a Frankenstein-inspired creature known as Adam sought a similar demise, but miraculously survived the fall onto the rocks below. TV shows that take place in * Dark Shadows (1966) * Dark Shadows (1991) Characters from † Indicates a resident of who may not have necessarily been born there. * Abigail Collins * Adam Bilodeau † * Alexis Stokes * Amos Fitch † * Amy Collins * Angelique Stokes Collins * Barnabas Collins * Ben Stokes * Beth Chavez * Bill Malloy † * Bob Rooney † * Bramwell Collins * Buffie Harrington * Burke Devlin * Bruno Hess † * Carl Collins * Carolyn Loomis * Carolyn Stoddard * Carrie Stokes * Catherine Harridge † * Charity Trask * Chris Collins * Claude North † * Cyrus Longworth * Dameon Edwards † * Daniel Collins * Daniel Collins/DS PT * Dave Woodard † * David Collins * Desmond Collins * Dirk Wilkins † * Doctor Thornton † * Eagle Hill Cemetery caretaker * Edith Collins * Edward Collins * Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Ezra Simpson * Flora Collins * George Patterson * Gerard Stiles † * Hallie Stokes * Hannah Stokes * Harry * Harry Johnson * Harry Jones * Inspector Hamilton/DS PT † * Isaac Collins † * Jamison Collins * Janet Findley † * Jarret * Jenny Evans * Jeff Clark † * Jeremiah Collins * Joe Haskell * Jonah Collins * Joshua Collins * Judah Zachary * Judge Hanley * Judge Vail * Judith Collins * Julia Hoffman † * Julia Hoffman/DS PT † * Lamar Trask * Laura Collins * Maggie Evans * Maggie Evans Collins * Matthew Morgan * Mike * Mildred Ward * Miles Pardoe † * Minnie Duvall * Mister Trask/DS PT † * Mister Wells * Morgan Collins * Naomi Collins * Nathan Forbes * Nora Collins * Peter Bradford * Quentin Collins (I) * Quentin Collins (II) * Quentin Collins/DS PT * Reverend Brand † * Reverend Trask † * Roxanne Drew/DS PT * Riggs * Roger Collins * Roger Collins/DS PT * Ruby Tate * Sam Evans * Sam Evans/DS PT * Samantha Drew Collins † * Sarah Johnson * Sebastian Shaw † * Sheriff Davenport † * Silas Larch † * Steve * Tad Collins * Tessie Kincaid † * Timothy Eliot Stokes * Timothy Eliot Stokes/DS PT * Tony Peterson * Zeb Cartwright † Notes & Trivia * A close-up of the signs of the Collinsport Inn reveals that the name of the town is actually spelled Collins Port. * According to Burke Devlin, Collinsport would not fill four square blocks in Manhattan. Dark Shadows: 7 See also External Links * References ---- Category:Maine